


Spooktastic

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian fantasizes about Kurt showing up at the rink in the costume of his dreams.And he does, but that depends on the type of dream ...





	Spooktastic

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who will inevitably ask, yes, we had someone dressed in a giant lavender inflatable unicorn at our rink this Halloween xD

“A bloody hockey mask?” Blaine snickers, sliding to a stop with enough force to spray Sebastian’s skates with snow. “As far as Halloween costumes go, isn’t that a little too on the nose for you?”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian raises the red streaked and busted mask so Blaine can hear him clearly. “I’m not wearing a costume.”

“A-ha. Okay, Captain Edgy,” Blaine says rolling his eyes.

Sebastian doesn’t defend his costume choice. Easy is as easy does, and he’d rather be on the ice than wasting his time dressing up. He knows he copped out. So what that his costume is a little low maintenance? He doesn’t want to admit that he’s not into the gory side of Halloween. It’s a carefully guarded secret (so guarded, not even Kurt knows) that he hangs out at the rink and coaches on Halloween because blood and gut costumes freak him out – a residual fear from an episode years ago when Sebastian, alone at home while his folks were off on another of many ‘important’ business trips, decided to spend Halloween in his parent’s wine cellar watching every horror movie the satellite TV could pick up.

After the fifth movie, he’d wanted to call it quits, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk through the cold, dark cellar upstairs to the main house, so he hunkered down under the blankets he had brought with him and stayed there, eyes wide open, watching cartoons on repeat till his uncle came home in the morning.

Three straight nights of zero sleep followed, and he swore he’d never watch another horror flick again.

The rink goes all out on Halloween to give kids a safe place to Trick or Treat and enjoy themselves. The kids who attend more or less stick to store bought, cutesy costumes that are easy to skate in, so Sebastian’s hockey mask is pretty much the grossest thing out on the ice.

“What about you?” Sebastian gestures to Blaine’s gelled hair, his leather jacket, and his tighter than necessary (especially for skating) jeans. “You dressed like _Elvis_?”

“What?” Blaine looks down at his clothes, then back at Sebastian and grins. “I’m not wearing a costume.”

Sebastian scowls, but then bounces his head in agreement. “You’re right. I don’t think you _are_ wearing a costume.”

“Hey! Have any of you guys seen Kurt? He’s supposed to check in by now,” Chandler asks, skating over with roster in hand, and wearing a giant, inflatable, lavender unicorn costume. Blaine, Sebastian, and the other coaches with them can’t help chuckling every time he waddles over. The consensus is it’s literally the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever seen.

But the kids love it so, in that respect, Chandler wins coach of the month.

Sebastian is grateful Chandler has the skating skills to keep him upright in that thing. It would suck to have to pick him up off the ice every five feet.

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Blaine answers, which annoys Sebastian thoroughly. In Kurt matters, Sebastian should _always_ get the first say.

“He didn’t come to the rink with us,” Sebastian adds when Chandler looks at him with confusion. “He was still working on his costume when we left. He said he wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Ooo la la!” Chandler coos, grinning behind the clear panel in the unicorn’s chest that allows him to see. “I can’t _wait_ to see what he comes up with this year! He has the best skating outfits on the ice. His Halloween costume must be _epic_!”

“Yeah,” Sebastian mutters dreamily, biting his lower lip and imagining the kind of costume his boyfriend might have come up with. Like Blaine, he favors tight shirts, even tighter pants, and dramatic makeup, which Sebastian never thought for the life of him would be a thing that would get his engine going. Makeup on boys seemed unnatural to him - a desperate cry for attention. But after seeing the looks Kurt comes up with, _boy_ has Sebastian changed his mind! And not just about Kurt. About every boy who wears makeup. It never dawned on Sebastian how freeing makeup could be, how expressive, how unique.

And in Kurt’s case, how _erotic_.

Quite a one-eighty for a boy who never thought he’d date in high school, not to mention Ice Queen Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian can picture Kurt dressing up as a fox in a sleek velvet bodysuit with a fluffy tail. Or an elf, Lord of the Rings style - regal and strong in a tailored tunic and silver-blond wig. Or maybe something with Spanish flair, like a flamenco dancer or a Matador. (Kurt’s been really into Ricky Martin lately …. obnoxiously so …) Another coach on the ice is dressed as a peacock – teal blue spandex unitard covered in crystals and sequins, with a full tail of feathers attached to the rear that shimmies when she skates. Sebastian can see Kurt rocking that look, no question. That shade of blue would make his eyes pop.

And that fan of feathers would make his ass look fantastic!

Sebastian shifts from skate to skate, becoming antsy as images of his boyfriend in sexy Halloween costumes flood his brain, some of them as unoriginal as a box of bricks - sexy doctor, sexy lit professor, sexy crossing guard. But that wouldn’t matter, because on Kurt, a burlap potato sack would look hot as hell. Sebastian doesn’t think Kurt would opt for store bought though. Whatever he’s come up with has to be glamorous, elaborate, and bedazzled within an inch of his life. But if he shows up dressed as a sexy police officer, wearing aviator shades and carrying handcuffs, they may have to take off their skates and call it a night, because Sebastian wouldn’t be able to stop tripping over his tongue.

“Uh … Sebastian? Are you in there? Are you still with us?” Blaine says, waving his fingers in front of Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian went catatonic the second Chandler mentioned Kurt’s costume, staring off into space and licking his lips as if he’s daydreaming about his favorite ice cream flavor. Blaine can’t help envying Sebastian’s relationship with Kurt. He does every single day.

Watching tough guy Sebastian Smythe drool over his boyfriend is too jealousy-inducing for words.

Sebastian shakes his head, snapping out of his stupor as a whiff of Blaine’s aftershave invades his nostrils with its overpowering scent of ‘tree’. “Ugh,” he groans, turning his head and scanning the rink, jumping from costume to costume, searching for his boyfriend. “Can you lay off the cologne a bit? I know it might be too late for you, but I want to keep my brain cells.”

“Fuck you, too, dude.”

Blaine spots him first. Of course he does. Sebastian knows Blaine sees him by the way his stupid eyes grow wider and wider until they take up three-quarters of his face, squeezing his mouth down to the vicinity of his chin.

“Oh … my … God …” Blaine chuckles, eyes darting from behind Sebastian’s back to his face. “Hi, Kurt.”

“Hello, boys.”

Sebastian hears his boyfriend’s voice and he smiles. His man is here. His moment has arrived. Sebastian glares at Blaine, who’s already backing away, a look on his face that Sebastian doesn’t know how to interpret.

“I think I’ll just … go this way.” Blaine laughs into his hand as he joins a small group of starter tots on center ice.

“See that you do,” Sebastian says, glad that, for once, Blaine can take a hint and skedaddle. He feels Kurt’s hands slide up his arms to his shoulders, caressing gently from behind. He can’t see Kurt’s hands, but that’s okay. He doesn’t want to see anything that will give Kurt’s costume away before he can turn around and get the full effect.

Sebastian tilts his head to talk over his shoulder. “Hello, handsome.”

Kurt drops a subtle kiss onto Sebastian’s ear. “Hello, yourself. So, what do you think of my costume?”

“I haven’t seen it yet,” Sebastian teases.

“Oh,” Kurt says, probably assuming Sebastian had caught a glimpse in the reflection of the windows as he approached. “Well, turn around and take a look.”

Sebastian doesn’t need to be told twice. He spins around with the enthusiasm of a kid hoping for a bike on his birthday but expecting a car. He’s prepared to see Kurt in skin tight spandex of some variety, with a wicked cat’s eye liner, and cheekbones contoured to cut glass. Kurt probably shimmers like a disco ball, a God in Swarovski crystals and mesh paneling.

It takes a few moments of staring, blinking, and gaping to comprehend the look that Kurt has put together.

When Sebastian does, he recoils.

“Oh my God, Kurt!” he squawks, stumbling backward over his heels and falling on his ass. “What the … _what are you_!?”

“I’m a zombie!” Kurt raises his arms and turns on his toe picks to give Sebastian a look at the final product.

“A zom---wha- _what_?” Sebastian’s eyes work overtime racing up and down Kurt’s body – the filthy rags hanging off his limbs, gaping holes torn through the fabric; his skin greying and ashen, the makeup done (brilliantly, Sebastian has to admit) to make his eyes and cheeks look sunken and rotting; his hair darkened and plastered to his skull. Considering how voluminous his hair normally is, it must have taken gobs of product to get it flat like this. Then there’s the blood - thick, black, greasy blood crusting at the corners of his mouth, leaking from his eyes, oozing out his ears and nose. He’d glued pieces of organs bulging from cracks in the exposed sections of his torso, a fractured bone splitting the skin of his forearm.

This look, so far removed from his usual makeup creations, definitely showcases the incredible talent of Kurt Hummel. It could have been done by a professional effects artist, it’s that detailed.

And it’s repulsive!

“Why would you wear _that_?” Sebastian cries, scooting backward to keep his boyfriend at arm’s length.

“Duh! It’s _Halloween_!” Kurt giggles. “It’s not like it’s Christmas or the fourth of July! We’re supposed to dress scary! You’re wearing a bloody hockey mask!”

A hundred remarks flash through Sebastian’s brain, but he can’t get a single one past his tongue, not with his boyfriend standing above him looking exactly like a putrid corpse! It’s not Kurt’s fault. Sebastian never told him how much ghouls and spooks and zombies terrify him. Still, he never pictured Kurt going full out gore for Halloween, not in a million years. Sebastian plans to tell him as soon as he can get Kurt alone, but that’s provided he takes that makeup off first. But Sebastian can’t ask Kurt to do that. It must have taken _ages_ to do! He has to find a middle ground. He glances with his eyes from side to side until he finds what he’s looking for.

“Uh, I’ve got to … there’s somewhere … I’m going to the locker room,” Sebastian says, scrambling to his feet. “But, uh … I’m going to text you, so keep your phone on. Okay?”

_Yeah. That’s it. He’ll text him an explanation. Through a locked door from fifty feet away! Not like that’s lame or anything._

“Come on, Sebastian.” Kurt puckers black, broken lips and obliviously gives chase. “Stop playing hard to get and give me a kiss!”

“Nope. No. No way, no how!” Sebastian says, crawling on his hands and knees when he finds he can’t stand, clawing at the ice to evade his boyfriend. “Kurt! Get away from me, Kurt, or I’m gonna cancel my ten o’clock!”


End file.
